


Due Process

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: A Man of the Law [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Derek, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has been getting into more trouble than usual, leaving only the Sheriff to correct his bad behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Process

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is finally out. Read and enjoy~

After that first night, nothing's quite the same anymore. Everything slows down to a dull monotony that John can't remember ever missing. He knows that he should be glad that it's been so quiet around town. That he should be grateful that for once no one's dying of anything other than natural causes and some of his older cases are finally being solved, that a parking ticket is usually the most that any of his deputies have to trouble themselves over. He should be satisfied with this turn of events, ecstatic even, but instead he feels anxious like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop and let all hell run loose in this town again. But it doesn’t come and maybe it won’t anytime soon. So he lets himself breathe and enjoy the quiet as much as he can.

Things are even starting to be better at home, with Stiles almost ready for college and spending most of his time studying for finals with Scott and visiting with schools just out of the state (although John Jay University in New York has apparently made a very tempting offer). With Stiles away more often than not he's had more chances to indulge himself in life's dearest pleasures, like red meat and fried foods. He's already had three steaks this week alone. He's had bacon cheeseburger lunches with fries. Honest to God French fries (he might actually be in heaven when Stiles actually leaves for school).

The town was so quiet. Barely any collars in sight As of late the only collars he ever seems to make are on Derek Hale. At first it seemed like just bad luck: Outstanding parking tickets on his Camaro from not seeing the sign (and conveniently ignoring them afterward as if they would disappear). Loitering outside of a local coffee shop while texting (if he hadn't been out there for over three hours no one would’ve cared). Just small things, careless crimes that could easily be let off with a warning. In this case, John prefers a more proactive route.

Warnings work well for most perps, but Derek is… different. He seemed to relish in the thrill of it especially based on the way his eyes light up John finally cuffs him. How could he let him go uncorrected when he’s almost begging for it?

It's his duty to maintain order in this town; even the smallest offense deserves his full and undivided attention. It helps that it’s so easy to keep him on his knees when he's in need of direction, to slid into that hot wet mouth and let Derek do all of the hard work it's not too much to take good care of him like this. He knows what Derek needs, knows how he likes to be guided, how much force is enough to... correct him when he misbehaves.

It seems to be a game to him, how far can he push and play until he gets caught, until John has to deal with him and it's always just enough to grab his attention so much so that it's almost foreplay. He can count on Derek to engage an in civil disobedience and Derek can expect to get exactly what he's been craving. He can have the reassuring weight of John's hand fisting into his hair, guiding his mouth and throat around the other man's cock until his mind goes quiet and all he can even think of is the warm weight of John's cock against his tongue while everything goes hot and quiet and all he even has to think about is the feeling of his cock in his mouth and throat. He doesn't even have to suck or lick, he knows that John will tell him what to do, will use him just right and come in his mouth as much as he wants. It’s exciting to think about and even more exciting to be there in the moment, surrounded by John's scent, the soft rumble of John's moans washing over him, making him harden in his pants and whimper around his cock, desperate to be touched but wanting to please him more than he wants to get off. And when John finally comes, hot and wet down his throat, it's all Derek can do not to come too.

Whether it’s outstanding parking tickets or indecent exposure or even loitering (who even loiters anymore?) he is determined to end up in the Sheriff’s squad car one way or another. It’s quite amusing to be honest. He’s never known anyone so eager to be arrested. But then again he’s never given anyone an incentive to misbehave like he has with Derek. He’d thought that they would’ve come up with a more... tame arrangement. But this works just as well for him.

He always seems to know which buttons to push, what to say or do to make

It's so easy to keep him on his knees when he needs direction, to slide into that hot wet mouth and let Derek do all of the hard work. It’s not too much to take good care of him like this. He knows what Derek needs, knows how he likes to be guided, how much force is enough to... correct him when he misbehave.

The Sheriff enjoys what they have unorthodox, as it is. He loves knowing that he can handcuff and fuck him over the hood of a patrol car while he reads him his Miranda rights in time with his thrusts, making him suck on his fingers while he fucks into him to keep the noise of his moaning and whimpering muffled around them.

He loves knowing that he can have Derek riding him in the patrol car, explaining everything breathlessly while he’s scolded for his bad behavior with each deep thrust punctuating his displeasure. Later when he fills out his report then when he has Derek in a holding cell the Sheriff says he'll bail him out if he sucks his cock, so he keeps Derek in his office naked and cuffed under his desk as he sorts through paperwork all day.

He's not expecting Derek to have such a skillful tongue or be able to take him down to the root and hollow out his cheeks the way he's only seen porn stars manage but god he does, swallowing down every load greedily. The Sheriff is so pleased he doesn't even want to let him go, not when he has such a tight ass and mouth perfect for sucking cock. But a deal's a deal so at the end of the day he has to give him back his clothes and uncuff him

"Stay out of trouble Derek..." He expects that to be it, but Derek just lies down on his desk legs spread and says, "Why don't you get into some trouble instead?"

And the Sheriff doesn't need to be told twice He thrusts in deep and slow, pulling Derek's hair back roughly and sucking marks on his neck, relishing in his Derek's eagerness to please him and his vocal reactions And it's been so fucking long since the Sheriff's had someone so enthusiastic about pleasing him like this, so pliant and desperate for it.

"W-what do I have to do?" Derek gasps out. John spreads his thighs wider to go even deeper.

“For what?" He swears that boy has claws when his fingers dig into his shoulders when he arches back.

"To keep doing this, I'll do anything, just tell me, just-!" His walls spasm around the Sheriff's cock, as he comes, hot and wet between them. John bites down on his neck one last time before he comes too, releasing deep inside of him. He won't pull out till he's fully spent and Derek is limp and panting beneath him.

"Anything, huh?" Derek nods, breathless.

"Anything." Smirking John pushes his fingers into Derek, pressing against his prostate with gentle attention.

"You think you can handle this more than once?" He leans down over him, looking straight into his eyes as he comes undone, sweaty and shaking beneath him. He wishes he had a camera so he could remember this moment forever. Derek's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, mouth swollen and wet from its use, arching up onto his fingers as if they were the only thing keeping him on Earth.

"P-please! “Derek whimpers.

"I'll tell you what: You stay out of trouble and you can come over to my house and we'll see what we can figure out, alright?" He slides his fingers out, falling into his chair heavily, content to watch his cum spill out of Derek's well-used hole.

"Okay... I could do that." He pants out still boneless from his pleasure," I could do that.“

The sheriff leans back in his chair, still smirking"Glad we're on the same page."

 

 

Later on when Derek finally leaves, driven home by one of his deputies, Tara comes in, giving him a look like a devil with a secret.

"Hale got out awfully quickly, Sheriff." She comments casually.

"It was a simple misunderstanding, no need to keep him all day."

"I'm sure." She smiles at him, placing a paper on his desk.

"What's this?"

"My formal request for a raise." He fixes her with a hard stare.

"Now Tara-"

"John there is come on your shirt and desk, Hale's mouth was swollen to hell and back and he walked out a little more like a limp than the usual. Now this could go two ways and both work out just as well for me, not so much for you." He pulls up the second paper scrutinizing it carefully; in the top right corner is Tara's cheerful script reading

"Wonder how this got on the surveillance tapes" and is a glossy 8 by twelve of Derek Hale on his knees in his cell, sucking the Sheriff's cock like it's his job.

She gives him a satisfied smirk when the color drains from his face.

“Well played Tara, well played.” She cocks her head to the side, smiling brightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read then [come tumble with me~](http://abbiemillskicksass.tumblr.com/)  
> Don't forget to review!


End file.
